muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Type-94 Shiranui
The Type-94 Shirani (Japanese name: 94式 不知火) is a Tactical Surface Fighter in use by Japanese forces as a combat unit. The first domestic Japanese TSF, the Shiranui has been noted to have weaker thrust-to-weight ratio with their engines than legacy American TSFs, making them fickle machines to foreign pilots not used to the controls. History Developed from a requirement for a TSF meeting the needs of the Japanese Army at every level, the Type-94 Shiranui has been cited as the world's first third-generation machine, although that classification has more to do with its performance against BETA than against other TSFs. Armed with the lessons learnt from the Type-89/F-15J Kagerou and their attempts at domestic defence production with the Type-82/F-4J Kai Zuikaku, the Japanese-built Shiranui is the culmination of every aspect of technology they can field in their defense of the Far East line, and can wield a wide variety of weapons to counter the BETA advance. The Shiranui features weaker jump units than their F-15 counterparts; as such, the Shiranui's arms and head fins are integrated into the process of controlling the TSF as it rockets into the sky, or during landing. This process has been largely manual until 2001, and with the addition of Japanese TSFs being built to be more maneuverable than most, this results in a unit that takes very precise control to use. In the hands of the right pilot however, the Shiranui boasts excellent maneuverability, which it uses to engage its opponents in close-combat. Deployment The Type-94 Shiranui has been in use with the Japanese Imperial Army since 1994. As the primary TSF of the Japanese forces, the Shiranui has seen widespread deployment both with domestic forces and squadrons assigned to service with the United Nations as part of the Far East Defense Line. The Shiranui was deployed in force during the 1999 Yokohama Hive Battle, and later featured heavily during the Coup d'état of the Japanese shogunate in 2001, in which several squadrons of Shiranui from the Japanese Imperial Army, including units painted in Russian camouflage schemes from the Fuji Instructing Unit, assaulted friendly, United Nations and United States forces stationed in Japan. The U.N. Special Task Force A-01 unit also deployed with Shiranui and took part in the battle as defending units against the insurgents. The Shiranui of A-01 were again deployed to combat the BETA ambush during the XM3 trials, during the Sadogashima Hive Battle, and later during the Defense of Yokohama Base. Despite being built to combat BETA, the coup d'état demostrated that when pushed, the Shiranui can easily take up an anti-TSF unit role, beating the F-15E Strike Eagle by a fair margin. However, the base performance of the Shiranui was still not enough to overcome the F-22A Raptor deployed by the US military to quell the incident, although with odds of 7-to-1 or more the Shiranui were able to close the technological and skill gap with numbers. With the passing of time, several complaints about the Shiranui have risen; most notable was its lack of space for improvement. The machine was built to the exact specifications of pilots during the 1990s, resulting in a lack of accomodation made for future upgrades. As the machine gradually became obsolete due to the passing of time, the Shiranui's lack of potential for upgrades rendered it a dead-end machine, and necessitated a follow-up TSF to be produced. Type-94-1C Shiranui 1.5 This limitation was demonstrated by the Type-94-1C Shiranui 1.5, produced in 1998. This variant was produced with strengthened frame and actuators, improving drive system performance by 15%. The 1.5 uses the jump unit engines from the Type-00F and Type-00A instead of the standard Shiranui type, giving it greater thruster power but lessened operation time as a result. Its frame also features an experimental camouflage scheme designed to play havoc with the BETA's sensory organs, unfortunately to no avail. A proprietary OS was developed to attempt to compensate for its limited operating time, but this had the side effect of making the TSF difficult to pilot. It was not expected to receive orders due to this problem, but after heavy losses on the frontlines during the BETA invasion less than 100 machines were produced for elite units. It also sees use as a data gathering machine for next generation TSF development. One Shiranui 1.5 was deployed to the Yukon Base in Alaska under Project PROMINENCE as a test machine, receiving upgrades with American hardware into the XFJ-01a Shiranui Second Phase 1. 94 mq concept.jpg|Initial design concept of the Type-94 94 mq un.jpg|United Nations colors - front 94 mq un back.jpg|United Nations colors - rear, no equipment Type-94 UN.jpg|United Nations colors Type-94.jpg|Imperial Japan colors 004.jpg|Arm-mounted knife deployment sequence Konachan.com - 80836 gun jpeg_artifacts mecha muv-luv weapon.jpg|Two Type-94 Shiranui in a tunnel shaft situated under Yokohama Base. Konachan.com - 80846 gun jpeg_artifacts mecha muv-luv sword weapon.jpg|Several UN Type-94s in combat. Konachan.com - 80847 jpeg_artifacts muv-luv.jpg|A Type-94 of the UN's A-01 Valkyries special forces. Category:TSF Category:The Day After Category:Total Eclipse